


All My Lovin'

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Soft Pynch Feels





	All My Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr May 16, 2017. Listen to the cover of the song [here](https://youtu.be/516QpsC2cs8)

Adam leans over Ronan and whisper-sings the lyrics. His voice isn’t the greatest but it’s hard to mess up the Beatles. Ronan’s got one eye squinted shut because _it’s fuckin early, Parrish_ but he’s grinning. Adam has to leave soon and make that long journey back to college. But they have time.

_Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you_

Adam kisses Ronan’s forehead.  
  
_Tomorrow I’ll miss you_

A kiss for his right cheek.

_Remember I’ll always be true_

A kiss on the left. Ronan’s smile is huge. His eyes crinkle at the edges.

 _And then while I’m away_  
_I’ll write home every day_  
_And I’ll send all my loving to you_

Adam kisses Ronan’s mouth. There’s a bittersweet ache in his heart as they prepare for one more parting.

—–

The dorm is empty and Adam unpacks in the echoing silence. He’s stiff from the drive, hungry, and tired. Lonesome. His shirt smells like The Barns, which is unlike any smell in the world. Adam closes his eyes and inhales, feeling so homesick that he’s afraid he’ll cry.

His phone buzzes once. A message. Adam opens it and is surprised that 1) it’s from Ronan and 2) there’s an audio file attached. Adam presses play, his heart already straining as he hears Ronan’s voice swearing gruffly as he sets up the recording. Of course Ronan would send him audio but no video.

Ronan is humming and Adam instantly recognizes the tune. He lies down on the bed, phone pressed to his good ear. When Ronan sings, quiet and hoarse, Adam has to bite his lip to keep from sobbing.

 _I’ll pretend that I’m kissing_  
_The lips I am missing_  
 _And hope that my dreams will come true_  
 _And then while I’m away_  
 _I’ll write home every day_  
 _And I’ll send all my loving to you_

There’s a pause at the end and Adam clutches the phone, hoping for more, _needing_ more.

“All right, asshole, I hope you enjoyed that because I’m never singing that lovey dovey crap again. And don’t expect daily letters. That’s wishful thinking, Parrish, not reality.”

And that’s it. The recording, less than two minutes in length, is over.

Adam changes into one of Ronan’s tees and curls up under the covers. He puts in an earbud and listens to the song on repeat until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from "All My Loving" by The Beatles  
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
